The removal of snags from fabrics is generally not an easy task. If the material is very fine, it is particularly difficult to pull the snagged thread through the fabric. Few commercial tools are available for performing this task. Typically, different tool sizes and shapes are required for different fabric materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a single device having a plurality of different snag extracting tools built in to the device in a compact and easy-to-use manner.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new method of extracting snags which is convenient to perform, and which performs the extraction in a more efficient and facile manner.
One of the advantages of the inventive device is the ability of the user to quickly select and use the proper tool for the type of fabric. The compact nature of the device allows for easy storage in the pocket of a user, and in fact, the device may be designed to have the outward appearance of a fountain pen, complete with a pocket clip.